1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a micromechanical switch and a method for operating the micromechanical switch wherein a permanent magnet is moved between two positions, one position where the micromechanical switch is normally open and another position where the micromechanical switch is normally closed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional micro switches that operate between an open position and a closed position use electrostatic forces, elastic forces or thermally-induced forces to operate the micro switch. Conventional electrostatically actuated switches and relays experience excessive charge build-up which causes a magnitude of a closing force, which is necessary to operate the micro switch, to change over time.